


Subtlety is an Art

by happyaspie



Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [42]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Locked Out, Omocute, Omorashi, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Peter Parker Wants To Help, Platonic Relationships, Precious Peter Parker, Stressed Out Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs To Pee, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: This is the Tony Stark-centric omocute fic that some of you have been asking me to write for years.  And, well, I hope it was worth the wait!Tony takes Peter to see a movie and ends up locking his keys in the car.  Unfortunately, the only way out of their predicament is to wait for a locksmith.  Even more, unfortunately, it's after one in the morning and everything is closed.  That wouldn't be so bad if he hadn't decided to put off using the bathroom until they got home.  Now he was stuck, needing to pee and nowhere to go.Hopefully, he'll be able to convince the drive-thru only McDonald's to let him in so that he can use their bathroom. And if he's lucky maybe he'll even be able to get in and out of there without any of the employees tweeting about him banging on the door because his bladder is about to explode.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349020
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Subtlety is an Art

“That movie was amazing, Mr. Stark! Can you believe that guy? I mean, if he was in space the whole time then who was that- oh my god, do you think it was shapeshifters!” Peter asked as he and his mentor walked out of the movie theater and down the corridor towards the lobby. “I can’t believe they’re making us wait an entire year for the sequel! That’s just cruel.” 

Tony nodded his head, tossing the empty popcorn container and cups into the trash as they passed it. “Yeah, well, you managed to survive the year that was between this one and the last one, so I’m assuming you’ll live,” he said with a playful roll of his eyes. After having heard the kid excitedly talking about how much he wanted to see the film, he’d decided to indulge him. Though, rather than going to any kind of upscale theater, he’d taken the boy to a smaller one just outside of the city and arrived for the very last show, in hopes of not getting recognized. So far, his plan was working out perfectly. Not a single person had noticed that he was there. 

“I never said I wouldn’t live, Mr. Stark. I just said that it was cruel. I’m invested and they’re withholding information,” Peter deadpanned and then veered to the left, towards the men’s room door. The giant soda he had sucked down during the movie had settled in his bladder and even though the ride back to the tower wasn’t terribly long, he wasn’t willing to chance putting it off. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom really quickly. I’ll be right back.”

“Sure, kid. I’ll be by the door,” Tony said, wandering towards the front, where everyone wasn’t going to be walking past him as they filed in and out of the bathrooms. He stood there, casually looking out towards the parking lot while he waited, and was only slightly surprised when the kid reappeared a handful of minutes later, already talking.

“How much money do you think it would take to get the producer to let me see the script,” Peter inquired as he approached his mentor back. He’d spent his time in the bathroom thinking it over and wondered if something like that was possible. He’d always been led to believe that everything had a price tag and assumed that a sneak peek at a highly coveted script would too.

Tony laughed lightly and guided the teenager out the door and into the warm night air. “Seeing as you don’t have any money, I’m not sure why it matters,” he teased, though he was already pondering the question himself. The kid’s birthday was coming up and well, why not? 

“Okay, but you do have money and you could totally afford whatever-” Peter began, clapping his mouth shut when he realized his mentor had frozen in place beside the driver's side door. “What’s wrong, Mr. Stark?”

After having found his pockets devoid of any keys, he leaned over and narrowed his eyes in an attempt to see through the heavily tinted windows. “My keys are still in the ignition,” he grumbled. Apparently, they had been in such a hurry that he’d managed to lock his keys in the car.

“Oh,” Peter replied, in mild surprise but he wasn’t terribly worried about it. “Can Happy bring us another key?” he asked assuming that would be the easiest solution. 

“There is no other key,” Tony sighed. “We’re going to have to call the damn locksmith.”

“Why don’t you just break the window? You could always just have it fixed later,” Peter asked next because Ben had done that one time. He’d locked his keys in the car, there wasn’t a spare and he was late for work, so, much to May’s disapproval, he’d broken the window, vowing to fix it on his day off. He sort of assumed that while it probably wasn’t the best solution, Tony could more than afford to take it somewhere to be repaired.

“Kid- We would end up on the cover of every tabloid from here to Germany,” Tony incredulously replied. “A picture of me riding around in a car with a smashed window and some unknown teenager in my passenger seat is likely to conjure up some very creative headlines. Is that what you want?” he asked, already imagining what sorts of wild accusations would be thrown around after a photograph like that was published.

Peter’s eyes went wide as he vehemently shook his head at the implication. “No. Definitely not,” he quickly returned. While something like that would more than likely put a stop to the accusations of him having never been in the same room as Tony Stark, that is not the way he would want to go about that.

“Then a locksmith is it,” Tony replied with a smirk and then went back to his phone where he made a grand total of five calls before gritting his teeth and smalling his phone down onto the hood of the currently useless car. “God, Dammit!” he snarled, a little more loudly than he’d meant to, causing his teenager beside him to jolt in surprise.

“What happened?” Peter asked once he’d regained his composure. Had it not been for his sticky hands he would have dropped his phone at the exclamation. 

Tony sighed tiredly and leaned up against the driver's side door, rhythmically rubbing his temples. “Apparently everyone in the entire goddamned state is in need of a locksmith so we’re stuck here for the next hour and a half- at least,” he complained. He’d throw out his name and offered to pay triple the fee but it hadn’t changed a damn thing. Unless there was a life at stake, they didn’t prioritize jobs, even for him and it was annoying the hell out of him. Mostly because he’d opted to forgo the public bathroom in favor of using his own when he got home and his need to pee was becoming more and more pressing. Had he not locked himself out of his own car, he would have been most of the way there already.

Completely undaunted by that information, Peter tipped his head to the side in thought. “Can’t we just call Happy to get us?” he asked in confusion. 

“He’s out of town,” Tony replied, suddenly regretting his decision to give the man time off. He should have known something would happen the second the man crossed the state line. Typical.

“What about Mr. Rhodey?” Peter asked next because, in his head, that made sense. Rhodey was Tony’s best friend and surely he would be willing to help them out. 

“On a mission,” Tony returned, not that he would have called the man anyway. God, he would have never heard the end of it but maybe worse, no one would ever hear the end of it. Rhodey had a big mouth.

. 

“Captain America?” Peter questioned without missing a beat, having decided that he was the next logical choice. He lived at the tower and definitely wasn’t on a mission. He’d run into him on his way to the lab that very afternoon. 

Tony brought his lips together into a thin straight line and narrowed his eyes in the kid’s direction. “I’m not even going to acknowledge that suggestion,” he deadpanned because Steve’s newest favorite thing to do was to nitpick his self-care, and while he was sure that the man meant well, it was still annoying. There was no way he was going to subject himself to being locked in a car where he couldn’t get away from what would, no doubt become a constant string of ‘friendly suggestions.’ 

Peter nodded his head and then held up his own phone in suggestion. “We could call Aunt May-” he said only to be met with a scoff.

“-Pete. You know she’s not going to answer her phone during her shift,” Tony said, realizing that as long as the woman knew her nephew was safe with him, she wasn’t likely to so much as glance at her phone until she had clocked out. 

Humming in agreement, Peter began to scroll down his contacts list hoping to come up with a solution, and paused when he landed on his best friend’s number. “How about Ned? He could have his mom-” he began to suggest but Tony was adamantly shaking his head before he could get his words out of his mouth.

“-Absolutely not,” Tony clipped, unwilling to resort to using the kid’s friend's parents as a mode of transportation. He was entirely too old to be carpooling home from the movie theater. And full bladder aside, the weather was nice enough and someone really needed to be there when the locksmith arrived anyway. It would be fine. “Just settle down and we’ll get out of here when we get out of here,” he said with a sigh and then climbed up onto the hood to lounge against the windshield while scrolling through his phone.

With a shrug of his shoulders, Peter took a seat on the curb beside the car and pulled out his own phone. It took him a grand total of twenty minutes and fifty-two seconds to cycle through all of his favorite games, download and test out three new games, watch the newest Spider-man videos to hit YouTube, and send Ned five texts that never got an answer. He supposed it was a good thing that Tony had decided that he didn’t want to try getting ahold of Ms. Leeds because clearly, they were busy. “I’m bored,” he finally announced once decided that his phone was no longer enough to hold his attention.

“And what do you want me to do about it!” Tony unintentionally clipped. But he’d been laying on top of the car for the last half an hour trying his damndest to ignore the way his bladder was starting to throb. It was as if every single drop of soda he’d taken in during the movie had decided to quadruple as it filtered through his system because he was certain he’d not drank enough to produce as much piss as he was currently holding.

For a moment, Peter didn’t know what to say. He knew that their current circumstances were less than ideal but it was unusual for Tony to take that kind of thing out on him. Even still, the remark had him pulling him in on himself just a little. Technically, it was his fault they were even at the movie theater. “I- I don’t know. I just- I’m sorry,” he stuttered out, knowing there was nothing he could do to rectify the situation. 

“No, I’m sorry,” Tony sighed out, realizing too late that he’d allowed his own discomfort to affect his reactions. He knew better than that and regretted it immediately. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you. I’m sorry you’re bored,” he said, winching ever so lightly as he sat up and spun his feet around so that he could sit beside the kid instead. 

“Are you okay, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked because the man’s unusually abrupt change in demeanor was giving him whiplash. First, he was annoyed but fine, then he was biting his head off and now he was apologizing. It seemed dramatic even for Tony. 

“Never been better, kid,” Tony chirped, as he casually shifted his position to make more room for his expanding bladder. However, when he saw Peter looking at him with his eyebrows pulled together in dubious curiosity he sighed and threw a hand up in resignation. “Alright, fine. I need to take a piss. Are you happy now?” he said feeling less flustered by the admission that he thought he would. But that was probably more due to the fact that the kid didn’t look like he was going to give him a hard time about it than anything else. If anything, the boy looked sympathetic. 

“Why don’t you just go back into the theater,” Peter asked because it was right there and he’d just used their bathroom not even an hour prior. 

Tony looked towards the darkened doorways and signage and then back at the teenager beside him. “Do you see any lights on in there? They closed right after we left,” he said. He’s bought tickets to the very last show of the day on purpose. He’s not wanted to deal with the crowd that a matinee would bring in. He never imagined the plan would backfire on him in the most uncomfortable way possible. 

Peter followed Tony’s gaze and sighed. He’s not really taken the hour into consideration. He’d forgotten how late it actually was. “Yeah, I didn’t think about that, sorry,” he said with remorse. 

“It’s not your problem, Buddy,” Tony assured, giving the kid a gentle pat on the knee. 

Of course, Peter knew it wasn’t his problem, but that didn’t stop him from wanting to help so he stood up and spun around in a circle, hoping that a solution would present itself but nothing obvious jumped out at him. “What if you just peed right by the building where it’s dark?” he suggested. That was something he’d done before in a pinch and he wasn’t quite sure how Tony would feel about it, though he assumed that the man had to go pretty badly for it to make him so short-tempered. He was certain that had never happened before.

As lovely as the kid’s idea had sounded, Tony knew it wasn’t an option. Not for him anyway. “The security cameras would still pick it up and that is not a video I want going viral. Do you have any concept of how long it took me to get the video of me drunkenly demonstrating how the filtration system in the Iron Man armor works off of the internet?” he asked, with a quirk of his brow. It had taken years. Every time they thought they had gotten then all two more versions of it popped up somewhere else. It was like a horrible internet rendition of whack-a-mole that he never wanted to play again. There was no winning and the PR department, not to mention Pepper would have his head. 

Giggling just a little bit at the mental image that little story had produced, Peter sighed and vowed to ask Happy or Rhodey if they still had a copy of any of those videos. He was willing to bet that they did and it sounded hilarious. Then he looked a bit further down the road at the signs that were lining the road. “I guess everything else around here is closed too, huh,” he said, settling back down beside his mentor.

“It’s after one in the morning, Kiddo. Even the Taco Bell on the corner is closed up. I’ll just have to wait. It’s fine,” he said even though he was becoming less and less fine the longer it took for them to get the hell out of that parking lot. 

“We could always call a cab,” Peter proposed, having run out of any other ideas.

Tony pulled a face and stood up, hissing every so slightly under his breath as he did so and crossed his arms over his chest. “No way in hell am I taking a cab,” he firmly asserted before leaning up against the car and casually crossing one leg over the other. 

It took another half an hour for Tony to come to the conclusion that a bursted bladder was going to be the invincible Iron Man’s demise. He was just starting to consider if tracking down any leaked- _oh God, leaked-_ security footage would really be that much of a problem when the locksmith finally pulled up beside them, causing him to pause in his pacing, straighten his back and internalize his complete and utter desperation.

“How are you doing tonight, sir?” the young man asked as he climbed out of his truck with a smile on his face. 

“I’ve definitely been better,” Tony nonchalantly replied, smiling back and shaking the hand that was being offered to him while actively fighting the compulsion to fidget and pace. The urge to piss was becoming nearly unbearable. 

“I bet. Sorry, you had to wait,” the man said, pulling out a small clipboard and attempting to hand it to Tony who gestured for Peter to take it instead. “I need you to fill this out really quickly and then I can get started. Shouldn't take too long. I’ll have you out of here in no time.”

“Fantastic,” Tony replied as if he had nowhere else to be and definitely hadn’t been right on the verge of darting across the parking lot to piss long and hard against the side of a building not even three minutes prior. He managed to keep his tone even and his body still as he grabbed the pen and filled out the paperwork that was required of him. There wasn't much to it. There was a blank for his name, number, and a signature relieving the locksmith of liability should anything go wrong. He was grateful there wasn’t anything else to it because while his outside appearance was cool and collected his brain was frantically demanding that he hurry up and find a place to relieve himself before he lost control and produced a humiliating puddle right there in the middle of the parking lot for all to see. “There you go,” he said, handing the clipboard back and silently willing the man to hurry the hell up

While Tony stood to the side, looking dignified and unmoving, Peter looked on with awe. The man had been jittering in place and grumbling under his breath for the last hour and he had no idea how he’d been able to push all of that to the side at the appearance of the locksmith. He was sure he wouldn’t have been able to pull that off. Had their situation been reversed he had no doubt that the locksmith would have noticed within ten seconds of his arrival because when he needed to pee, his legs bounced, his teeth clenched and his brows pulled together all without his permission. But Tony- Tony looked like he didn’t have a care in the world. 

It crossed Peter’s mind that if the man willingly expressing how badly he needed a bathroom in front of him was probably a testament to how close they had become. There had to be at least some trust involved to show such vulnerability when he was clearly capable of hiding it quite well. Then it occurred to him that it just as easily could have been because they had been in similar predicaments in the past. Only, in those circumstances, it had always been him who had been in critical need of a, not readily available, bathroom instead of the other way around. He felt bad and wished there was something he could do to help.

As promised the door to the car was being jimmied open in no time and the locksmith was taking his money and bidding them a good-night. Tony stood beside the now open door and waited for the man’s truck to drive out of sight before sighing in relief. “Christ, let’s get out of here, Kid,” he said as he carefully lowered himself into the driver's seat and hastily pulled out onto the road. “There’s a gas station a couple of blocks down the road. I’m going to run in really quickly, alright?” he said, glancing beside him at the kid who had found a renewed interest in his phone.

“Mhmm,” Peter replied without ever looking up. “Can I get a hotdog or something while we’re there?”

“Didn’t you just eat your weight in popcorn and Reese's Pieces?” Tony asked, a slight edge to his voice as he tried to keep his focus on the road rather than his bladders urgent calls to piss. It was harder than it should have been and he was glad he didn’t have to drive very far. Peter shrugged his shoulders at the questions and he just didn’t have it in him to give the kid a hard time. “Whatever, I don’t care,” he rushed out just as he swung the car into the gas station parking lot and stopped directly in front of the door, only to find that the convenience store was inconveniently dark. “Fuck, fuck, fucking- fuck!” he shouted, smacking his hand on the steering wheel with each syllable.

Flinching at the unexpected volume, Peter turned to the side and looked at his distressed mentor with trepidation. “What happened, Mr. Stark?” he asked, unsure of what sort of answer he was about to receive. For some reason the possibility that Tony might have wet his pants scared him a little bit and he wasn’t really sure why. It wasn’t like he would have been able to help it but he didn’t have to think about it much past that because the man was quick to answer him.

“The actual store is closed for renovations,” Tony breathlessly replied while his brain raced to come up with another option. One that happened to come in the form of two golden arches in the distance. “I’m going to the twenty-four-hour McDonald’s down the road,” he abruptly announced as he roughly backed the car out of the space and peeled out of the parking lot. 

“I thought they were drive-thru only after midnight,” Peter stated. Not wanting the stop to be nothing more than a delay.

“They are but someone has to be inside to run the place and that someone is going to let me inside so that I can piss,” Tony firmly stated. He had no doubt that this plan would work. It had to work. There was no other choice. He, a grown-ass fucking adult, was on the verge of pissing himself and would never make it to a third location in time. He needed to relieve himself, preferably into a toilet, in the next five minutes before he ended up up flooding his car’s very expensive upholstery. 

“Do you really think they’ll let you in?” Peter asked before he had time to really think about the question.

“Of course they will. I’m Tony Stark,” Tony said with confidence. He tended to get what he wanted and right now all he wanted was a damned bathroom. And maybe some discretion. “And if I’m lucky I can get in and out of there without them tweeting about me banging on the door because my bladder is about to explode,” he groused, giving the car just a little bit more gas so that they could get there just a smidge faster. 

When they finally pulled up and he’d skidded the car to a halt, Tony threw the door open, calling, “I’ll be right back,” as he fumbled to remove his seatbelt. He didn’t get too far before he felt a hand grab at the back of his shirt.

“Wait! I’ve gotta go too,” Peter called out and it wasn’t quite a lie. He did need to go, it simply wasn’t that pressing. He was just trying to give the man a way out. If he came along, then Tony could blame the emergency bathroom request on him, rather than himself, saving the man some dignity. “Do you think they’ll let me go in with you?”

“I’m sure it’s fine, Kid. Come on,” Tony said, not even taking the time to sort out whether or not the boy actually needed to pee. His attention was fully focused on the employees that he could see in the kitchen and was eager to get their attention. He moved as fast as his quaking bladder would allow towards the locked front door where he knocked several times. “Hey! Come on, I know you can see me!” he shouted at one point, causing one of the younger men to hesitantly approach him.

“Sorry, sir- the dining room is cl-” the man started to shout through the door followed by, “ Oh my God,” as he realized who he was talking to. Then, rather than opening up the door, he turned to yell at the other employees across the room, “Guy’s The Tony Stark is at the door!” he practically screeched before finally unlocking and cracking the door. “Can I, uh, can I help you, sir?”

Tony sucked in a breath and gave up on his attempts to keep up his outwardly calm attitude. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop his body from quivering with the need to piss. “Yeah, I need to use your restroom,” he stated, internally cringing at the anxiety that was lacing his tone. “Urgently,” he added when the man immediately didn’t step out of his way. 

“I’ll have to ask the manager on duty-” the young man nervously spoke causing Tony’s jaw to clench with irritation. 

“Look,” he said, glancin at the name tag that had been pinned to the guy’s bright red shirt. “-Devin. Here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to let us in so that we can use your restroom and then talk to your manager myself when I’m done. I’ll even sign a happy meal toy for you just let us in,” he stipulated, hissing the last bit through his teeth. His ability to hold his bladder any longer was growing thin and his patients was going right along with it.

Looking to be at a complete loss, the man nervously opened the door. “Uh- sure,” he waveringly agreed as he gestured towards the men’s room that was no more than ten feet from where they stood.

Without further prompting, Tony pushed past the man and took several long strides towards the restroom, pushing the door open with more force than necessary. Once he was inside his already protesting bladder began to forcefully clench. He had to resort to bringing a hand between his legs as he crossed towards the closest urinal where he was left to fumble with the button at the top of his jeans before ripping the zipper down and pulling himself out of his underwear. He just barely had enough time to properly aim before his body gave in and his bladder released its hold without his permission.

Something that sounded like a cross between a sigh and a strangled cry tore out of his throat as the piss began to strike the porcelain. The relief came nearly instantly. His eyes rolled back and his head lulled backward as the hours' worth of pee poured out of him at a rapid rate. The tension that had built up in his shoulders relaxed and his legs began to feel shaky as his heavy abdomen began to lighten. He felt as if he would float away if he didn’t anchor himself. So he took the hand that wasn’t aiming his unabating stream and placed it on the wall to steady himself. 

“Jesus Christ,” he quickly mumbled when he couldn't seem to stop pissing. It was as if his bladder had located an unending supply of urine and was determined to get rid of it all at once. However, after what felt like a blissful eternity, the spray began to weaken to a soft trickle. He could feel a shiver build at the base of his spine and run towards his neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. He continued to stand there, breathing slow as he waited out all of the delayed spits and dribbles before shaking himself off and adjusting his clothing.

With his head still fuzzy with alleviation, Tony turned towards the sink, snapping out of reality when he saw Peter standing there. He’d been so lost in his own relief that he’d forgotten the kid was even there. “You good, Buddy?” he asked as if the stop had been for the teenager's benefit rather than his own.

“Mhmm. I’m fine,” Peter replied. He’d long since finished using the bathroom and was simply standing to the side waiting for Tony to finish going and that had taken quite a while. It took a lot of effort to not comment on exactly how much pee the man had been holding but he realized exactly how awkward that would probably be and held his tongue, choosing instead, to move towards the exit.

The moment they left the bathroom, they were immediately greeted by both the employee who had let them in and the previously mentioned manager, who looked as if he’d not actually believed that it was Iron Man who was in the bathroom. Tony held out his hand, while Peter shied behind him. “Yeah, hey. Hi. Sorry about that. I hope I didn't get Kevin here, in too much trouble-” he said as the equally young-looking man blinked back at him.

“-It’s Devin, sir,” the employee corrected, causing Peter to have to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

“-That’s what I said,'' Tony flippantly quipped, easily falling back into his usual demeanor now that he was no longer in danger of pissing his pants. “Anyway, I’d be happy to autograph whatever you want in exchange for this entire series of events staying off of social media,” stated with a clap of his hands, grinning his media smile as the two young men vigorously nodded their heads. “Perfect.” he began with the intention of getting the ball rolling so that they could get out of there but before he could finish his thought, Peter was whispering in his ear. He rolled his eyes and smiled fondly as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. “And can I get a twenty-piece box of chicken nuggets and a large chocolate milkshake while we’re at it?”

“Of course, sir,” the manager hurriedly replied and then skittered off to place the order, leaving Tony to sign the numbers things that were being held out in front of him. 

Not even ten minutes later, they were climbing back into the car, Peter sipping at a cup and Tony sighing as he shifted the car into drive. “Lordy, Kid. Is that what you feel like every time we get stuck in traffic?” he asked, mostly teasing, and was rewarded with an indignant grunt coming from the boy beside him.

“It’s not every time, Mr. Stark,” Peter pointed out and it wasn’t. But it had definitely happened and he couldn’t rightly deny it. “It was once.”

“Uh-huh, sure it was,” Tony placated, knowing damn well that it had been more than once but he was suddenly in a very good mood and willing to let it go. 

“Okay fine, maybe more than once,” Peter dejectedly corrected. “-but it’s not my fault! I have a stupid fast metabolism.”

Tony rolled his eyes, smiled, and patted the kid’s knee. “I’m just messing with you, Kiddo,” he said but now that he’d been put into the same situation Peter was so often getting himself into, he had a brand new sense of empathy when it came to being trapped somewhere with an intense need to pee and no plausible place to relieve yourself anywhere in sight. “But, I do promise not to give you a hard time next time you ask me to find you a place to pee even though we’re absolutely nowhere near anything,” he said, grinning despite the seriousness of the comment. He tended to tease the boy about his poorly timed bathroom request but never again. Not after the night he’d just had.

“I’m going to hold you to that, Mr. Stark” Peter flatly replied, knowing that an opportunity to hold that particular promise over the man’s head would definitely come up eventually. 

“I’m sure you will, Buddy,” Tony chuckled, shaking his head and chancing a quick peek at the kid in the seat beside him. “I’m sure you will.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
